


Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas

by Stitched In Ice (Stein414)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Christmas Party, F/M, Implied NaruSasu, Inspired by A Christmas Carol, Previous Unrequited SakuSasu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 09:51:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2846720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stein414/pseuds/Stitched%20In%20Ice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Last year, I gave you my heart, but you threw it away. This year, to save me from tears, I'll give it to someone special.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> So this fic is actually quite old. I posted it on ff a few years ago, but they kept taking it down no matter how much I edited it (probably because of the lyrics). SO, AO3 can have it this year ;D How fitting.

**(Happy Christmas)**

* * *

Smiling joyfully at the winter scenery, Sakura held out a hand to catch a few snowflakes, watching as they melted in her palm. Shivering as a chilly wind blew by, she pulled up her scarf and wrapping it around herself tighter as she continued walking.  
  
Hearing a shout, she turned around to see Team 9 making their way towards her, Lee waving enthusiastically as Tenten and Neji trailed after exasperatedly.  
  
 ** _(Last Christmas I gave you my heart_**  
 ** _But the very next day you gave it away_**  
 ** _This year to save me from tears_**  
 ** _I'll give it to someone special_ )**  
  
Waiting till the trio caught up to her, she waved back, laughing at Lee's antics as he stumbled through the snow. Honestly, wearing a green spandex jumpsuit in the winter? At least he wasn't still wearing his sandals...  
  
Greetings were exchanged and the four continued to walk together towards their destination, chatting (Or shouting on Lee's part) about nonsensical things.  
  
 ** _(Last Christmas I gave you my heart_**  
 ** _But the very next day you gave it away_**  
 ** _This year to save me from tears_**  
 ** _I'll give it to someone special)_**  
  
Knocking thrice on the door, they stepped back as Ino opened it, smiling widely. "You came!" She exclaimed, ushering them in. "They're here guys!" She yelled, into the house, where the rest of the teams were presumably placed. Grabbing and pushing, the blonde girl directed them towards the living room, shoving them in.  
  
 ** _(Once bitten and twice shy_**  
 ** _I keep my distance but you still catch my eye_**  
 ** _Tell me baby, do you recognize me?_**  
 ** _Well, it's been a year, it doesn't surprise me_ )**  
  
The already present Rookies all cheered as they saw the last remaining members enter the room. A yell of "Sakura-chan!" as Naruto ran up and glomped her before she could dodge. Returning the hug, laughing, she ruffled his hair, then pushed him off, before he could get any thoughts.  
  
 ** _(I wrapped it up and sent it_**  
 ** _With a note saying 'I love you,' I meant it_**  
 ** _Now I know what a fool I've been_**  
 ** _But if you kissed me now I know you'd fool me again_ )**  
  
The whole room seemed to emanate cheer and warmth, tinsel hung around the room with clumps of mistletoe in random places. Everywhere had an aura of happiness and camaraderie- except for one corner. There in the corner at the back of the room was Sasuke. Most likely he'd been dragged here by Naruto. He sat there looking just as coldly beautiful as always, dark hair framing pale skin, taking the appearance of some kind of prince of night.  
  
 ** _(Crowded room, friends with tired eyes_**  
 ** _I'm hiding from you and your soul of ice_**  
 ** _My god, I thought you were someone to rely on_**  
 ** _Me, I guess I was a shoulder to cry on_ )**  
  
His eyes rose to meet hers and she froze, body tensing. The spell broke as Kiba yelled something and she turned away immediately, rubbing her arms at the chill that had suddenly taken hold of her, old memories rushing through her mind.  
  
Blinking, she shook her head and looked up, green eyes meeting up with Ino's own blue ones across the room. A devilish smirk grew on her face and Sakura was immediately cautious. Ino smirking was never a good thing.  
  
 ** _(A face on a lover with a fire in his heart_**  
 ** _A man undercover but you tore him apart_**  
 ** _Ooh hoo, now I've found a real love_**  
 ** _You'll never fool me again_ )**  
  
Letting Ino take her hand, she was pulled across the room, then shoved into Lee, yelping as she stumbled. The green clad man caught her and she gave him a brief smile before looking back to her other friend. "Ino, what the hell?" The girl just continued smirking.  
  
Slowly, the other occupants of the room joined in on it, all silent until Kiba finally shouted it out. "Holy shit- you guys are under mistletoe!"  
  
Instantly the two looked up, and indeed both Sakura and Lee were standing under mistletoe. Eyes coming down to meet each others, they both flushed, Lee's entire face going crimson while Sakura's cheeks merely turned a light pink.  
  
 ** _(Last Christmas I gave you my heart_**  
 ** _But the very next day you gave it away_**  
 ** _This year to save me from tears_**  
 ** _I'll give it to someone special_ )**  
  
Slowly everyone (egged on of course by Ino and Kiba) started chanting.  
  
"Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!"  
  
Looking around in shock, the rosette locked eyes with Naruto, but instead of seeing anger or a pout, he simply smiled and gave her a thumbs up, looping an arm around Sasuke's shoulders. Pulled in that direction, she looked at Sasuke, but his gaze was on Naruto as he scowled at the blond boy leaning on him.  
  
 ** _(Someone_**  
 ** _Someone_**  
 ** _I'll give it to someone_**  
 ** _I'll give it to someone special_ )**  
  
She looked over the rest of the people in the room until she eventually returned to Lee who was looking at her nervously, biting his lower lip as he fidgeted. Slowly, a smile grew on her face and took a step closer to him and set a hand on his chest as she rose to her tiptoes.  
  
 ** _(Who'll give me something in return_**  
 ** _Hold my heart and watch it burn_ )**  
  
Lee.  
Lee, who was gentle, who was kind.  
Lee, who was happy and excitable.  
Lee, who laughed and jumped and hugged.  
Lee, who loved.  
Lee who loved _her_.  
  
 ** _(I thought you were here to stay_**  
 ** _How can you love me for a day?_**  
 ** _I thought you were someone special!_ )**  
  
Briefly, an image of Sasuke flitted through her mind, but it faded quickly as her lips met Lee's and she kissed him tentatively. Disappointment ran through her as there was no response.  
  
Just as she was pulling back, she was suddenly crushed in a strong embrace, muscled arms pulling her close a chapped lips were pressed roughly to hers. It honestly wasn't the best kiss, but as it ended, an intense warmth coursed through her body as she looked into Lee's shining eyes and smiled.  
  
 ** _(Last Christmas I gave you my heart_**  
 ** _You gave it away_**  
 ** _This year, to save me from tears_**  
 ** _I'll give it to someone special)_**  
  
And he smiled, teeth twinkling in his usual hundred watt smile as he took her hand, lacing his fingers in between hers. And she smiled back, with all her heart and soul, her own smile at a hundred watts.  
  
And deep inside her, something healed, pieced back together by love.  
Gaze sweeping around the room once more, she once again stopped on Sasuke, and this time, felt nothing. Looking back to Lee, she gripped his hand tighter.  
  
And she was content.

* * *

  
**(Happy Christmas)**


End file.
